To the Beat of Drama
by ShirohebiGirl
Summary: Hello veiwers! Bet you never expected that the 'mighty' Chris McLean was an onion. Awhat? Well like an onion..this is what it'd be like if someone took the time to figure him out! Will go through all his defences and possible relationships until we find his place. Let the drama bombs begin! will post songs that inspired the chapters! Summary will get better


PROLOGUE 

Chris let out one of his snake-charming laughs as Chef, a few select interns, and him settled next to a pile of tapes. "Giving them those personal video diaries was genie-us! Now we get to see what happened behind our backs and when the cameras stopped rolling. The best part? They thought these would be private entries to document their experiences for memories! Alas, thanks that these sneaky lil interns (present) made copies we get to know their raw selves! BRUTAL! HAHA." He threw his arms up. "Uncensored!" And smashed a handful of popcorn to his mouth while plopping onto the couch.

They'd already been through quite a few of them including one where certain feelings that Noah had for Cody were put into the light. And another, (that Chris was glad he missed) of the ever popular Duncney (Duncan&Courtney) couple that to be honest- anyone who was tortured to sit through it would never look at them the same way again.

Chef stood. "Hopefully this next one isn't that bad. Aha, Gwen's tape- only contestant to actually have a diary- girl knows what shes sayin'. This one must have loads o' drama!" Chef erupted into a smoker's cackle.

But Chris' eyes were wide and his heart began to pound- doing anything but rejoicing. He'd thought he hid this tape. "Naaaaaah Ssheff." He said nervously but to everyone else it sounded calm and collected, almost. "I'm sure it's just going to be about all that phooey between her and Trent. Lets skip it, eh?" Chef saw the pleading look flash into Chris' eyes and shoved him away; Chris tried vaulting over Chef's wall of an arm to get Gwen's tape.

"Then we'll just fast forward that." Chef smirked- he knew something was up. The VHS popped in and began to play.

The common white fuzz that began every tape suddenly wrapped Chris' mind like a straight jacket- his body froze like a deer in headlights, his ears drowning in the roar. This was it.

The view changed, baring Gwen's up close face with a distraught expression. All was silent both on the tape and presently as Chris, Chef, and the interns watched; she tried to say something into the lens but stopped and looked down to the left in thought. She was sitting in a room no one had ever seen- but was obviously hers. (Ya, the interns snuck into their houses to copy them.)

"This is interesting..." said Chef. "The date implies this was filmed after 'World Tour'..." It was shocking because most of the tapes began during 'Total Drama Island'. Chris was beginning to regret invading everyone's privacy. Drama was intriguing and amusing to watch- but not when its your _own_.

He was flipping inside. When Gwen had a diary she held nothing back, as proven when Heather had read Gwen's aloud first season. His pure soul was about to be exposed, a side he wanted no one to see- EVER! Secrets that would devastate him; and Gwen was about to unknowingly expose him.

Chris' wide eyes focused on Gwen's familiar black lipstick- her speechless mouth. She bit down on her bottom lip for a while until she came to terms with her unspoken thoughts. He felt a little betrayed- but this was his fault, he ordered the video diary copies be made. In spite he watched the all too familiar glassy obsidian mouth form the words he knew were inevitable...

**SOO campers hope you liked chapter one, was it all I promised you? REVIEW please! Also**

**NOTE: remember how Sierra revealed that Chris was in a BOY BAND? Well it plays an important role in this story.** **The band FALL OUT BOY has been chosen to be Chris' band (their lead singer sounds like he could be Chris). So the first song I'd like you to listen to is "THE MUSIC OR THE MISERY" by Fall Out Boy. Plz its significant! ^_^**


End file.
